I have questions
by 22.justice
Summary: So what if Mal and Harry did date each other on the isle? But the impact Harry leaves on Mal leaves her vulnerable. One shot.


So what if Mal and Harry did date each other on the isle? But the impact Harry leaves on Mal leaves her vulnerable. One shot.

* * *

_'Why did you leave me here to burn?'_

It was a day before they were suppose to go to Auradon. Mal was curled up on bed, sobbing into the pillow. Mal and Harry had broke up a few days ago but Mal's life let ruined.

_I'm way too young to be this hurt  
I feel doomed in hotel rooms  
Staring straight up at the wall  
Counting wounds, and I am trying to numb them all'_

Mal sobbed into the pillow. Why did Harry do this to her? How was she ever suppose to be with someone else again?`Harry took that from her.

_Do you care, do you care?  
Why don't you care?  
I gave you all of me  
My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears_

Mal was went Harry for five years. They did everything together. Sure he didn't like her at first but soon they were all over each other. Couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Becoming part of her gang basically. Doing everything together. Now they had grew. Breaking up with Harry was hard because it was her first her virginity was taken away from her.

Why don't you care, why don't you care?  
I was there, I was there, when no one was  
Now you're gone, and I'm here

Mal was packing her stuff. But her body was hurting. The pain Harry had caused her after the years she been with him. She's been through the hard times. The sad times and the happy times with him. Now Harry would be on the isle while she would be in Auradon for who knows how long?

"Mal, you ready?"Evie asked as she came up to her room. Mal was bending over her bag grabbing her stomach.

"Yeah. My stomach is killing me. Maybe I'll rest on the way there."Evie nodded but knew something else was wrong.

_I have questions for you  
Number one, tell me who you think you are  
You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart_

Mal was asleep in the limo on the way to Auradon. She hasn't got any sleep because of the nightmares she has of him. Harry wanted to talk and wanted o get back together but that's not what happened. Harry slammed her against the wall. Unbuckled her jeans she was wearing and pulled her panties down her leg. Mal tried to stop but Harry had only slapped her making tears fall dow her face. Harry started raping her. Mal was crying and screaming for help but knew nobody was going to come and help her. Harry pulled his pants back up and whispered, "I hope you liked it rough.". Harry ran off into the distance. Mal had to take a couple minutes o get her emotions back in place. She looked down at her legs. Blood was all over her. Her body was in pain. She pulled her pants back up and rushed back to the VKs clubhouse.

Mal had woke up sweating making the three Vks in the car worried about her.

"I had a nightmare. No worries. It won't come true."Mal assured them. The limo had pulled up to Auradon starting their adventure.

(I have questions for you)

'Was I not good enough for you? Did I cause you pain and not say sorry for it? Why did you have to do this for me?'Mal thought to herself in the restroom. Evie was still asleep and bound to wake up at any minute. Mal had another sleepless night all cause of him.

Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?

Mal looked off in the distance. She knew Harry had did this to her for a reason she was bound to find out. After a couple of minutes standing, Mal decided to head back to the dorms skipping dinner and might get she couldn't ever get now because Harry had took it away from her.

"My life will never be the same."Mal cried into the pillow and slowly dirtied off into a nightmare.

I should have never ever ever trusted you (I have questions)

Evie could see how Mal was miserable. She wasn't miserable about being here but something else. Mal would only eat a few meals and go to class a few times. Fairy godmother would ask if she was okay and Mal just lied knowing someone had hurt her.

"Mal, come on. Let's get out of bed and get a decent meal."Evie pleaded to her best friend.

"There's no point when we're going to get sent back."Mal said.

"That's not true. I asked Ben about it and he said we're here to stay. Plus why would you want to go back. You were so miserable for the last few days. Something had to happen."Evie said trying to get Mal to tell er what's wrong.

"Leave me alone Evie. Nothing has happened to me. I think I'm just home sick. That's all."Mal turned to the other side of the room, hissing at the pain in her legs.

Number three, why weren't you  
Who you swore that you would be?

The person who she thought was the love of her life. The person who hurt her. The person who made her feel this way. But none of her friends had to know that. Mal knew she should get up to take a shower but no evidence would point back to Harry but it wouldn't matter. She got up and tuned on the shower. She stripped her clothes and got into the shower. She didn't care if it was cold. She didn't want to remember the pain he cause. He was a different person now.

I have questions, I got questions haunting me  
I have questions for you  
I have questions for you (I have questions)  
I have questions for you

Mal sat in the shower. Se didn't know how long it has been she was in the shower but all she knew was someone had pulled her out and turned the shower off.

"This doesn't look like you home sick,M"Evie told her.

"Are sure nothings going on?"Evie asked

"E, I'm sure. I lost track of time. I'm going to dry off and head to bed."Mal said trying to get Evie out of the bathroom.

"You forget I grew up on the isle too M.I know when people are lying. If you don't tell the truth I'll bring the boys in."Evie told her.

"Leave me alone. You don't understand that because you had a perfect life and some of us didn't'."Mal yelled of of near where making Evie's heart drop. Mal changed quickly and threw her leggings and a hoodie on and ran out of the ormitory.

My, my name was safest in your mouth  
And why'd you have to go and spit it out?  
Oh, your voice, it was the most familiar sound  
But it sounds so dangerous to me now

There's no where to go. The pain is to hard to handle. Mal ran into the enchanted lake and sat there. She wanted her life t go back to how it should've been before her and Harry broke up. She sobbed as hard as she could thinking to herself:

"What did I ever do? We loved each other and I'm runnier."Mal said sobbing into her arms.

I have questions for you (He-ey)  
Number one, tell me who you think you are  
You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart  
(I have questions for you)

"M, can you look at us?"Mal knew Evie, Jay, and Carlos were here.

"What's wrong?"Carlos asked.

"You can tell us anything."Jay said. Mal kept sobbing.

"I want the pain to go away."Mal told them and cried in Jay's arms.

Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?  
I should have never ever ever trusted you  
I have questions for you  
I have questions for you  
I have questions for you (I have questions)  
I have questions for you

"What pain? Who caused it?"Jay asked.

"It's nothing. I don't want you to get in trouble."Mal said.

"No. We're a pack. If something happened we tell each other. Mal, tell us."Evie pleaded.

"Why was it Harry who ruined my life?"Mal said.

Do you care, do you care?  
Why don't you care?  
I gave you all of me  
My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears  
Why don't you care, why don't you care?  
I was there, I was there, when no one was  
Now you're gone, and I'm here

"What happened? What did he do?"Carlos asked.

"We broke up he wasn't happy."Mal started off.

"Two days before we were suppose to come here, he raped me."Mal told them making each other look at each other.

I have questions for you (ooh)  
I have questions for you  
I have questions for you (I have questions)  
I have questions for you (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I have questions for you (ooh)  
I have questions for you (foul play, no, foul play, no)

"Mal, why didn't you tell us?"Evie said.

"I knew Jay and Carlos would do something and go beat up or kill Harry."Mal explained.

"There was no reason for that. He's he one to blame."Carlos said.

I have questions for you (I have questions)  
I have questions for you  
I have questions for you  
_How do I fix it? Can we talk? Can we communicate? Can we talk? Do I wanna fix it?_  
I have questions for you (_I'm afraid of you_)  
_Is it my fault? Is it my fault? __Do you miss me?_  
I have questions

"Come on its cold out here. Let's get back to the dorms. We can explain to fairy godmother what happened."Jay said knowing they had broke one of the rules for the first time.

"We can't. They won't do anything to Harry but keep him on the isle and send me to therapy."Mal told them leaning on Jay.

"Hey nobody's sending you anywhere. It's not you fault. He did his to you. He needs help in life."jay said.

"Thanks Jay. I'm not going to be with another man am I?'Mal asked.

"Everyone is going to love you no matter what. We have our flaws but we're not perfect."Jay told her making her smile. They walked back to their dorms explaining to fairy godmother in the morning.

* * *

If you need help don't be afraid to ask. Enjoy his one shot and review.


End file.
